Powerful Percy: Perseus the God
by PJORecreated
Summary: Percy Jackson was on the brink of death and has been reborn as a God as a gift from Olympus. I do not own any part of PJO i am just telling the story in a different prospective. I would like to thank Ms.Nix, My language arts teacher for helping me to become the writer I am today.
1. Chapter 1

My whole body was caked in blood. It filled my mouth. It clouded my vision. I couldn't breathe much anymore apart from the odd ragged breath. I couldn't make out anything around me. It was all a blur. My heartbeat became slower each second and was louder than Mt st Helens erupting. I faintly felt someone clinging to my hand, probably not caring about the blood. I looked intently at the person through my cloudy vision and it cleared a tiny bit. I recognised the person.

"Annabeth" I whispered weakly. I could already feel my life literally slipping away.

She nodded and looked at me with tear rimmed eyes.

"Yes Percy" She said.

My eyes were becoming lifeless now. I found it hard to do anything. Blinking was like running around the world. Twice.

"I-I- I love you" I whispered quietly. Wow, that's such a big weight off my shoulders.

She hesitated for a second before smiling and replying with a.

"Me too, Percy" I weakly squeezed her hand in a pathetic form of comfort.

Still gripping her hand I looked over to a surprised and depressed looking Grover .

"G-man" I say, smiling painfully.

"Percy, I'm going to miss you" He replied with a watery smile.

"You're the bravest satyr ever, don't you ever forget that" I said as powerfully as I could in my dieing state.

"I won't, I won't forget you either, man."

I smiled and relaxed slightly.

"Good…" I breathed.

I closed my eyes.

"Tell my mum I love her, ok. Don't let her get depressed or ... Also T-tell Paul that if he ever hurts her, I don't care if I have to be reborn. I`ll go after him"

Sighing I painfully slowly opened my eyes to look at them. I only managed to smile once before my eyes started losing all life.

"Percy" Annabeth and Grover shouted in sync. Annabeth looked at me once. Took one long, shuddering breath. Closed her eyes and leaned in… And kissed me. On the lips. Annabeth chase kissing me, Perseus Jackson. The worlds going insane. But right now, I don't care.

This was the way I wanted to spend my last moments.

I guess its true what they say. That your life flashes before your eyes as you die.

Mine did any way.

First I saw my father as a baby looking down at me proudly.

Then I saw other events.

Joining school.

My class taking an unexpected swim at the aquarium.

Shooting the school bus accidentally with a cannon.

Mrs Dodds attacking me.

The fates cutting that piece of string.

Going to Camp half-blood.

Meeting Annabeth.

Staying in the Hermes cabin.

Capture the flag.

Being claimed.

My first quest.

Meeting the oracle.

Mr D threatening to tuen me into a dolphin…

Good times…

The events kept flashing in front of my eyes as my heartbeat slowed.

I felt some powerful presences enter the throne room.

The gods

Some murmuring filled the throne room.

I caught words like:

Perseus

Dead

Prophesy

True

Poor

Hero

I was in a daze. It's hard to focus when you are dying.

"Percy!" I heard the voice of Nico di Angelo shout from across the room.

The clatter of feet followed and I felt his presence beside me.

"Is he dead?" Annabeth`s voice asks.

"No, not yet" Says Nico`s sad voice. "He`s got about a minute left"

There was a sudden shift in the room.

I faintly smelled sea salt. Dad…


	2. Chapter 2

It's weird… dying.

You just seem to float. But like falling, you just can't stop yourself. Unless… you're a child of Zeus.

"Percy…" My father's voice shook the throne room. "Where's my son? Wheres Percy?"

There was an edge in his voice. It was something I never expected to hear in _his_ voice.

I wanted to open my eyes and see his face. But I had no strength anymore. Nothing. I felt like nothing.

The throne room was silent. You could hear a pin drop. You could hear my slowing heartbeat.

After a long painful silence Zeus spoke.

"Brother, You knew this was going to happen… Perseus, he's gone"

Ok, the world must be going mad. Zeus actually sounded sad.

I heard shuffling footsteps coming towards me. Then I felt my father's warm hands clutching my wrists. It gave me the strength to hang on to my life.

"Percy, no… Hades is this true? It cant be.." His frantic voice boomed through the throne room.

I could almost feel how uncomfortable Hades was right now.

"He is still alive, Barely, but alive. Poseidon I think your presence is helping him to hang on"

Dads presence suddenly felt stronger. He held on to my wrists so tightly I'm surprised they didn't snap off.

"Apollo, Can I heal him?" He frantically asked, probably already knowing the answer.

"Geez… I'm sorry but… you can't heal someone who's this close to death" Suddenly his sunny presence didn't feel very sunny anymore.

It was so silent I was afraid I'd already descended into the underworld. But my father's tight grip on my wrists didn't shift. Neither did Annabeth`s grip on my hand. Reassuring me that I was still alive.

Another presence entered the room.

The scratchy, quiet voice of an old woman echoed through the throne room.

"But there is"

I had a flashback to when I was twelve, when those three old lady's cut that piece of string.

The fates.

"My, my … all of you know what to do, it's so… simple. You can save your little hero now. You did it with Hercules, he's quite … successful. You even did it with Dionysus over there"

Small gasps were heard around the room. Annabeth gripped my hand and I felt both Grover and Nico stiffen.

"You don't mean… that do you?" Asked the always beautiful Aphrodite.

"Yes dear, we mean just that. You can either save him, or you can let him go to the underworld and probably forget who he is, where he's from, everything. He would just be a soul of a hero. Floating around mindlessly"

The smirk in her old voice was obvious.

"But hurry up, he has thirty seconds left, you must choose my dears. His souls fate is yours to decide"

For a few seconds there was stunned silence.

"He is deserving" Zeus muttered.

There was a few I guess's, No chizz Sherlock's and a few Damn rights There was silence among the demigods. I don't even think any of them were even breathing. As for me… I kind of couldn't.

"So we will turn him into an immortal?" Asked Zeus ever so dramatically.

There were scattered yeses.

"Children. Leave now. Grover see to that they get back safely to camp half-blood. We will be there in a few days to reward you. Go" Zeus demanded stiffly.

Annabeths grip became tighter than ever but she reluctantly let go after a few words from Grover, Thalia (who I guess came in at some point), Nico, and surprisingly Clarisse (who must have came in too at some point).

Before she left, Annabeth whispered in my ear.

"I love you. But that's why I'm letting you go. Enjoy your new life Percy. Gods forbid have a few demigods. If that happens while I'm alive I will look after them if they come to camp. Have fun. But try not to forget me. I hope this isn't goodbye. Good luck seaweed brain"

Her voice cracked at the end. Then she was gone. Out of Olympus. To camp half blood. And I had a feeling: Out of my life.

_I love you too_ I wanted to whisper back. But I couldn't.

"Two seconds" Said the scratchy voice of one of the fates.

Here we go…

I was hit by a huge wave of power. Godly power.

Then:

Darkness… Lovely darkness.

Using my empathy link I tried to send Grover one last message: _Tell my mother I love the best G-man. I'll try to make the world more eco._

Little did I know, he heard. They were by the elevator. He smiled. Annabeth noticed and asked what was up. In reply he said. "Percy sent me one last message"

In return he sent me a short message.

_I'm not as good as you perce. Don't become a big headed god. Good luck-_

His message was cut of by my loud, painful and clear scream as my mortal blood burned away, becoming the gold blood of an immortal.

The demigods were shocked to silence.

"Percy" They whispered. Eyes wide like saucers.  
They looked back at the throne room and saw a bright light. Then another more powerful scream erupted and literally shook Olympus.

"That's lord Perseus to you" Thalia said almost sadly.

Clarisse Snorted.

"Ha. Lord prissy. I'll have to get used to that" Her voice sounded sad though.

Yep. Clarisse sad about Percy Jackson leaving for a new life.

The world was over.

Or, my mortal one was.


	3. Chapter 3

When I opened my eyes I couldn't really see anything. I just saw gold.

I scrunched up my face and blinked furiously. I wouldn't have even noticed Apollo, my dad, Hermes and Zeus watching me if it wasn't for their murmuring.

"I guess he's still a dimwit" Muttered Zeus, back to his normal _I hate Percy so much _self.

"My son is not a dimwit" Said my dad bitterly, though I could tell he was bursting with pride inside.

I frowned but didn't say anything.

"Yeah" I groaned. But I sounded different. Like some handsome dreamy movie star that all the girls wanted times a thousand. It wasn't me. It wasn't Percy. My eyes widened. "Whoa, that's not normal!"

I frowned deeper as they began to chuckle.

I felt someone's arm wrap round my shoulder and i stiffened slightly.

"Ah Percy, I have a feeling were going to be great friends. Finally I have someone who looks as good as me. Apart from Aphrodite and Hermes of Corse. No offence to the other gods but you all choose to look so old. And now I have someone to woo the ladies with. Fantastic."

"Apollo?" I said, still shocked by my different voice and slightly worried by the prospect of wooing the ladies, but actually looking forward to it. Even though I couldn't see him I knew he was grinning.

"In the flesh" He stated proudly. I heard my father and Zeus sigh.

"Percy, Apollo here will be your mentor in your godly duty. Just try not to have as many demigods as him" Zeus stated "My brother here would be quite disturbed if his sixteen year old son sired any children"

"_Translation_" Apollo whispered in a sing song voice to me "Try not to have more than two in your first year"

I couldn't help it, I cracked up. Even my laugh was different and insanely handsome. One word: weird.

Then something hit me.

"Uh, lord Zeus, what exactly am I the god of? How am I even alive? I should be dead. I mean, I heard you and the fates and stuff but I thought I was just going loopy. This is crazy. I can't even see. I just see gold" I widened my eyes a fraction to emphasize my point.

"Well Perseus-" Zeus began but was cut off by my father.

"You're the god of Time" He began, but I guess like father like son because I interrupted him.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Percy" He was cut off by Zeus.

"You defeated the titan of time, did you not?" He explained boredly.

To tell the truth I was shocked to silence.

They carried on.

"You are also the god of: Animals, don't even ask why, Demons and sorry to break this to you but you share a few titles with Aphrodite seems she insisted you should"

I almost immediately felt the blood drain from my face.

"She what!" I shouted

"She wanted you to become the male god of Beauty and desire, probably so she can spend more time with you. Anyway seems she is the goddess of love she gave you the power over Puppy love" Everyone in the room barked a laugh, except me.

"Why" I whispered in one short straggled breath.

"You were very close to that daughter of Athena, I guess it's her way of re-paying you for messing with you" My father answered.

"Oh uh ok, anything else" I honestly think my brain will explode if I get any more information.

"Nothing else yet, you can be granted more titles in time" Apollo said breezily.

I nodded numbly muttering an ok.

"Also guys" I frowned once again "As I said before, I can't actually see"

There was silence before Apollo's cheery voice filled the room.

"Oh sorry, Percy. You're going to have to go to sleep for a while for that to heal so… night kiddo"

I gaped then snapped.

"Wait what!" My new voice sounded a little threatening. That was about the time my head fell to the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

To tell the truth. I woke up on the floor, with a pillow on my head and a bird sitting on my head. A bit weird for me but I guess I have to get used to it seems I'm the god of animals, apparently. I'm half expecting a demon to jump out of the shadows and start licking me. I mean who am I? Snow-white. I panicked when I noticed I couldn't see, I thought I was the first blind god and then the little birdy (who I have now named Dave) started pecking me and saying:

"My lord! Wake."

So now, not only can I talk to horses but I can talk to birds and I'm presuming any other animal. Great. Now where ever I go ill have little pigeons following me to have a chat. Fun.

When Dave started to talk to me, I freaked out even more.

I jumped up and held out my pillow blindly as if to protect me from a monster. Then I noticed I wasn't blind for I could see black feathers flying around the… room.

But I was too shocked to be happy.

"What the-"I exclaimed only to be interrupted by the little, or shall I say big and beautiful birdy.

"Sorry to interrupt you lord, but you must not use that language"

I warily watched as the bird landed on my shoulder and tilted its head at me.

"Sorry" I said "Uh so … what's your name"

"I do not have a name lord" He answered.

I thought for a moment then grinned.

"Dave" I said defiantly. Dave's head was tilted so much I was afraid it was going to snap off.

"Excuse me?" He asked. I finally put a finger on his accent. English. Well, that explains the perfect speech patterns.

"That's your name. Dave" I grinned wider.

"Ok" He answered quietly. "I'll leave you for a while" I smiled one last time before Dave disappeared out of a window.

After he left I had time to look around the room.

It was large and golden like the sun; the walls were metallic and shiny. So shiny that I could see myself in them and dang, I looked weirdly good.

My hair was messy and windswept in a way that would make girls drawl. My skin was perfectly tanned and clear. My body was ... how should i put this...

Hot? Perfect? Amazing? Probably all three.

Not one thing about me was ugly. That was scary. I truly looked like a male Aphrodite.

But that wasn't the scariest thing. The scary thing was my eyes. They were gold like Luke's old eyes once he joined Kronos with flecks of sea green dancing in them. My eyelashes were dark and longer, and perfect.

I was freaked out. I wasn't me anymore. I wasn't Percy Jackson. I was Lord Perseus, the god.

I made faces. Trying to make myself look ugly, but I couldn't.  
After about an hour of trying to make myself ugly I gave up.

I looked round the room and soon found a door. I ran towards it and opened it as if it was my lifeline. Once I was out I looked round. I saw various statues of Apollo. Bows and Arrows on the walls. Beautiful mosaics. A huge flat screen TV. A large red couch. Various modern devices mixed in with ancient Greek stuff.

I knew where I was in seconds. Apollo's temple. My mentor's temple.

Wise girl did a good job. I thought to myself as I walked around.

I walked out the entrance and sat on the steps and watched the sun come up in the sky.

Apollo would be back soon.

So I waited for about an hour until I saw Apollo's red sports car pull up next to the temple.

I saw a flash of Apollo's blonde hair and black sunglasses.

He jumped out the car, throwing a wink to a passing nymph who blushed, giggled and ran off. I smirked. Typical him.

He caught sight of me and grinned.

"Percy!" He yelled even though we were only about nine meters apart.

"Apollo!" I shouted back.

He ran over to me and said one thing.

"Before we start our training, Chirons asked us to come to camp, Something about your cabin being made. Now come on, lets get you out of that"

He motioned to my clothes.

I raised an eyebrow but followed him inside of his temple.


	5. Chapter 5

My blood ran cold.

If I were drinking water I would have done a spit take.

I look over to Apollo and start panicking.

"But what if I can't control my forms. Then I'd end up killing all the demi gods. I haven't even thought about that. What if my friends don't even recognise me, I don't! And-"I was cut off but Apollo chuckling and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Percy, you`ll be fine, Me and the other gods will accompany you too, just focus on the form you are in now, ok?" He said in a comforting way.

"You sure" I mumbled like a little kid about to go on their first rollercoaster.

"Positive" I followed Apollo inside his temple. Randomly seeing everything ever happening in time.

"Ok" Apollo stated, leaning against a pillar, "Let's call in the big guns: Aphrodite"

I shivered, oh god. This was going to be fun…

"APHRODITE!" He shouted, making the whole temple shudder.  
There was a pause, then a sweet, beautiful voice called out.

"Yes Apollo" Aphrodite appeared, beautiful as ever. Strangely though, I wasn't drawling, weird…

"Uh.. Aphrodite, if it isn't too much trouble-" He started by was cut off by her.

"Make Percy look hot!" She squealed and looked over to me, "Not that he needs much help"

She bit her lip and smiled.

"Ok, let's do this thing. Percy Hun please sit"

She waved her hand and a chair materialised behind me. I sat obediently on it and she grinned at me, not even looking at him she waved Apollo off.

"You can go Apollo, I`ll transport him to camp when you call, now go" Her light-hearted voice held a ring in it. Charm speaking.

"Uh… I don't think that's a good idea" He said hesitantly after shaking off the charm speak, he uneasily glanced at me like a father not sure to leave his child on their first day of school.

Aphrodite's voice came into my head, _Come on Percy, help me out here Hun, charm speak,_ I glanced at her and she nodded at me in an encouraging way. I took a deep breath and…

"It's ok Apollo, we`ll be fine, just dandy" I was surprised to hear the same ring which was in Aphrodite's voice in mine. But I plastered on what I hoped was a charming smile and hoped it was realistic.

"But-"He said, glancing from me and Aphrodite like we were on fire or something.

"No ifs, no buts" Aphrodite said and walked up to him and placed a finger on his lips.

"Yeah, we`ll be fine" I said, becoming more confident by the second.

Apollo frowned but nodded and said.

"Ok then, don't mess up my temple" Then left.

Aphrodite grinned at me and I grinned back.

Then we got to business. Not as in- oh don't be rude you sick minded person!

To tell the short story she showed me how to use the powers she gave me, made me look just as good as her (Wow…) and is now taking me to my mums apartment to see her and Paul.

So now we are standing outside of the apartment. Me, in a red button up t-shirt with a few buttons undone, Black trousers and leather shoes. Her, in a blue dress and heels.

"Ok, here goes nothing…" I drew a huge breath and rang the bell.

There was shuffling on the other side of the door and then it flipped open.

Paul stood there, eyes a bit blood-stained and ruffled up, but apart from that fine.

"Hello" He said warily watching me and Aphrodite.

"Hi Paul" I said with a smile.

"Uh… who are you" He asked, his frown becoming more apparent. A jolt of pain worse than that of becoming a god shot through me.

"Paul, I'm Percy" I motioned to myself .

His eyes widened.

"Percy, Is that you?" He asked.

"Well yeah, it is" I said dopily.

"Percy!" he shouted and wrapped me in a hug which would give Tyson a run for his money.

"Hi" I muttered and glanced back at Aphrodite who was smiling at us.

"Hey Sally! There's someone here to see you" He shouted into the apartment.

My mum appeared at his side soon after he said that.

She looked at me calculatingly, her eyes, like Pauls were red and blood-shot.

"Mum" I said in a small voice.

She looked at me , eyes widening and threw herself at me. Muttering how much she loves her baby boy. Aphrodite cooed at the cuteness of us.

She pulled away and held me at arm's length.

"Percy… your eyes, your face, you, what happened?" She asked.

"Mum, didn't Annabeth and Grover tell you"

She nodded and pulled me, gobsmacked into another bone crushing hug and started crying into my shoulder.

Aphrodite tapped her on the shoulder delicately. Mum turned to look at her.

"Hi miss, I'm Aphrodite. Don't you worry about Percy, me and the Olympians will look after him. He will even be able to sneak out to see you"

She smiled widely at mum like this was the best news ever. Mum smiled sadly at her and looked at both of us.

"So" Paul said, tucking my mum under his arm "What-"

He was interrupted by Apollo's voice.

"PERCY, APHRODITE COME ON! YOU WERE JUST SUPPOSED TO GET READY THEN COME! WHERE ARE YOU! DADS FREAKING OUT AND SO ARE THE CAMPERS. COME NOW"

We cringed at each other.

"Mum, I'm so sorry. We have to go now or… uh I have a fear we will be blasted out the sky and sun burnt badly. Ill be back soon. Ok?"

They nodded, Paul pulled mum closer as she started to tear up. I took her face in both my hands.  
"Hey, Mum. Don't cry, ok. I'm going to be fine. Trust me"

She nodded weakly and I kissed her on the forehead. "Be safe, mum"

I then turned to Paul said; "You take care of her Paul" Then I turned and whistled, attempting to call some sort of demon to take us there.

In seconds a huge black demon appeared in front of me.

It had glowing green eyes, bat like wings, sharp perfect teeth and it looked a bit like a dragon but instead of scales it had some sort of leather skin and I had the feeling It breathed water instead of fire.

I hopped up onto its back as it shouted a greeting to me, then held out a hand for Aphrodite, she took it and sat behind me on its back. I silently preyed she wouldn't hold onto me. Luckily she didn't.

"Bye guys, see you soon. Love you" I shouted as its huge wings started lifting us off the ground.

The air whipped my hair around and I had the strange instinct to fix it. Oh god…

Soon camp half-blood came into view. I grinned, home at last.

I looked back to her.

"You ready"

"I should be asking you the same question" She said breathlessly.

Just as she said that we swooped down to camp half-blood at top speed.

I told the demon telepathically to land by the dining pavilion.

It did… uh… kind of.

We actually crash landed in the volleyball court. We both did ninja rolls to stop us spilling some godly guts.

Sand was everywhere. I saw people pouring out of the dining pavilion in a rush to see what just happened.

"My hair!" Aphrodite screamed, looking ready to kill me.

"I can fix that" I said and clapped.

Suddenly her hair was all nicely done up again.

"See, good as new"

"GOOD AS NEW. GOOD AS NEW? Ill give you good as new Jackson" She screamed.

So I did the natural thing: I ran.

I ran as fast as I could to the crowd.

They just stared.

The gods burst into laughter.

"What did you do this time Perseus" Zeus boomed.

I continued to run up the hill and hid behind Chiron who watched smiling slightly.

"Hey Chiron" I breathlessly said.


	6. Chapter 6

Aphrodite batted her eyelashes at Chiron.

"Please move Chiron" She said sweetly. Charm speaking.

He started to move but then I shouted.

"No! Chiron, stay right there" I put all my power into it and he stopped. He looked at me; looking slightly alarmed and probably wondering why I can charm speak.

"Move Chiron"

"Stay Chiron"

"Move Chiron"

"Stay Chiron"

"Move Chiron"

"Stay-" I looked over his huge horse body and a large heel came flying at me.

I didn't know what to do so I used an old demigod move.

I commando jumped out the way and caught the heel.

"Perseus if you do not give me my heels right now I swear" She growled.

"What?" I grinned and waved it tauntingly.

She opened her mouth to answer but Ares interrupted her.

"She`ll set me on you" He said boldly.

I pointed the heel at him, smirked and said.

"Sorry to break it to you mate but I beat you when I was twelve"

He growled and stepped forward angrily.

"You`ll regret the day you was born, punk"

I raised an eyebrow at him, close to laughter.

"That all you got?" I asked.

"OK, ARES, APHRODITE YOU HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TO BEAT PERCY UP LATER. NOW WE HAVE OUR DEMI-GOD HEROS TO ATTEND TO"

Zeus voice boomed.

We all paused and nodded sadly.

Damn, I was really looking forward to that fight…

I made a `I've got my eyes on you` signal to Ares and then turned back to the campers with a sheepish smile. They were so silent I swear none of them were breathing. Ok then…

I lifted a hand in a small wave.

I heard a few whispers like; "His eyes… what happened?" and "Well, he's still an idiot"

"Uh… hi"I said then awkwardly joined my father at his side, throwing Aphrodite the heel as I went.

He gave me a little pat on the back then stood up straight and tall. I crossed my arms and let my eyes skim around the large crowd of half-bloods.

Standing next to Chiron was Annabeth, Grover and Nico. Annabeth had her hands over her mouth, unshed tears in her eyes. Her eyes never left my face. Grover has staring, mouth agape. Juniper was by his side smiling softly at me and holding his hand. With her free hand she waved slightly as if we were seeing each other at the campfire Nico was smirking at me and had pride and sadness in his eyes. I waved at them and grinned. I was so glad to be back.

Then I saw Rachel standing next to Annabeth and my eyes widened a bit.

Apollo came up behind me along with Hermes and pulled me over to stand by their spot with Artmis and Athena. The campers watched the whole time. Artimis nodded at me approvingly for bugging Ares and Aphrodite, sending me a message mentally that Thalia wanted to see me. I grinned and thanked her silently. She watched me with calculating silver eyes then turned away to face the campers. The campers stared at us like we just shouted out we loved each other… Which, may I add we didn't and never will… Uh, hello? Maiden goddess. Duh.

Apollo whispered to me.

"Hey Percy, I see you have seen my lovely new oracle"

I frowned at him like a little kid being told Santa's not real.

"Who's that?" I asked. He grinned and pointed at Rachel. My eyes widened and I swear I would've fainted if I could.

"No way!" I exclaimed earning me a despising look from Zeus. I smiled sheepishly. Whoops.

Note to self: Don't annoy Zeus… good luck with that one Percy.

I think I've already blown it, dang I cant go a minute without getting into trouble. That really sucks.


	7. Chapter 7

Zeus frowned at me. I can't even explain how much I wanted to say.

"Don't frown, you`ll get wrinkles…"

I'm sure I would taste his bolt if I did. So I kept my mouth shut. Good choice on my part. Well, it would be… If all of the gods couldn't read my thoughts.

Apollo and Hermes bust out laughing and slapped me on my back so hard I think I'll get bruises. I mean geez talk about Percy abuse.

"Ow..." I mumbled and rubbed my now sore back. But of course that made them laugh harder.

I cautiously laughed along with them though I didn't really see what was funny.

My dad was smiling earning himself a glare from his dear brother, Zeus.

Artemis and Athena were shaking their heads as If they expected nothing more.

Aphrodite and Ares… well they were um, you know… making out. I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't even know what was going on around them.

Zeus loudly cleared his throat, getting all eyes on him. Apart from Apollo and Hermes who were too busy with their laughing fit to realise or care what's going on.

At the same time me and Artemis kicked Apollo to gain his attention.

He glared at us, eyes blazing as they switched between us as if he didn't know who to look at. And they call me an idiot…

His head snapped to me and he glared. Artemis smirked as did Hermes and a few other Olympians.

"As I was saying" Zeus boomed "We are here today to reward the demi-gods as to which it would be hard to-"

"Impossible" I mutter under my breath.

"Defeat the titans" He finished his sentence, obviously not happy with me.

And so he rewarded each of my friends in turn. Tyson, Grover (who proceeded to faint after getting his award. Ladies and gentlemen… the new lord of the wild.)

Nico got a weapon which turned into anything… pretty cool if I could say so myself.

"Annabeth Chase, my own daughter" Called Athena, eyes lit up with pride. Annabeth took shaky but purposeful steps towards her mother, kneeled in front of her mother before sending me a small smile and kneeling by Zeus`s feet.

"I have been informed that you study architecture, is this correct?"

She nodded.

"Yes Lord Zeus" She said seriously.

"We, the gods, would like to offer you the place of official architect of Olympus" I saw her whole body tense up in what I hope is excitement. "Do you accept?"

She nodded slowly.

"Y-yes"

Zeus`s face didn't change the whole time. Like he expected no less, typical…

"Rise, Annabeth Chase, Architect of Olympus" She did and hastily returned to her place by Chiron. I flashed her a grin and a double thumbs up. She grinned back hastily.

"What about Percy?" A camper shouted out at Zeus.

"I really don't think that's important" I said sheepishly.

A few of Aphrodite's daughters swooned and gave me the lovesick eyes .Oh hell. Or… underworld.

What's wrong with them. Annabeth, Nico and Thalia rolled their eyes and I smirked at them.

Typical isn't it, they wouldn't touch me with a six feet pole before all of this. I sent the little message to them and watched as they blinked and looked at me with astonished eyes. I winked at them and put some sunglasses on. Because I'm awesome like that.

Wow… I sound like Apollo.

A few more campers chimed in with their asset and soon all of them were shouting it.

Zeus thought for a moment before calling Athena and Dad over to him. They had a quick talk. Athena at first seemed to protest before sighing and giving her approval. My father glanced at he for a while before nodding. Zeus called me over and my dad started to explain.

"Son, you know Dionysus, he made his wife, who was once mortal, immortal once he became a god then married her." I nodded, motioning for him to go on even though I didn't quite know what was going on. "Well, we are giving you an offer. You seem to be close to Athena's daughter. We are offering you to make her your immortal wife, both Athena and I have approved. But, it is up to you to decide if this happens. Even if you decline today the offer still stands. You must choose, Perseus "

I looked to Athena, to dad and back again. Expecting them to shout out `Psyche!` and roll on the floor laughing like Apollo and Hermes did earlier. But they didn't.

I looked at Annabeth for what seemed like forever before turning back to them.

"Your serious?" They each nodded stiffly. I looked back to her beautiful face. I couldn't just make this big decision for her. It wasn't right.

"Can I speak to her? Tell her what's going on? Let her make this decision for herself? I'm fine with it, I wouldn't mind, like at all. But she needs to make her decision" I had to take a deep breath after all that.

"Very well" Zeus said with a sigh, "Inform us when you are make your decision"

I took a deep breath.

"Yes sir" I said.

I stride over to where the the campers were and smiled at Chiron.

"Hey there Chiron" I said

"Lord Perseus" He nodded respectfully.

"Aw, what ever happened to Percy?"  
Chiron opened his mouth to answer but Thalia beat him to it.

"You became a god" Yep, still the same Thalia. I grinned at her and I swear I saw her blush a bit.

"Your blushing!" I grinned wider. She frowned at me and it vanished as quickly as it came.

"Am not" She shouted. Nico smirked and carried on annoying her for me.

"You so were" She muttered a quick shut up and smacked him upside the head.

"As I was saying… Chiron could I please borrow Annabeth?" I didn't even wait for him to answer I just exclaimed a thank you before grabbing her hand and dragging her to the beach to our place.


	8. Chapter 8

"Perc- Lord Perseus, what's going on?" She asked as I dragged her over to our place. I just shook my head, not able to find the words to describe what was going on. I was going over a million scenarios in my head. What if she rejected me? What if she accepted? How would camp react? Gods, being a god is hard.

We finally reached our place and I sat myself down, letting go of my grip on her hand. I motioned for her to sit and she did without question.

"Do you ever think about what would happen if you didn't become a god?" She asked, looking me in the eye but flinching slightly at their new colour. Of course, I must remind her of Kronos. I looked down while I answered. I didn't want to scare her anymore.

"All the time, I would probably be practicing my sword fighting-" I started but she interrupted me. She's lucky I'm not like the other gods. They`d probably blast her for interrupting them. Luckily I still act human… For now at least.

"No, I mean what would happen with us" She said, looking awkward.

"What about us?" I said quietly.

She looked me dead in the eye and stayed silent only saying two simple words,

"You know"

And then waiting for me and my godly brain to figure out that great enigma. Did she mean us as in…? I thought back to our confession session we had as I was dying.

Oh, well I never thought id be having _this conversation _with _Annabeth…_

I cleared my throat and hoarsely answered.

"Yeah… Actually I've got something to ask you to do with that…" I nervously looked back to her.

She nodded as if to say `shoot`. So I did.

"My gift… Well, you know Dionysus made his wife-"

"Ariadne" She said, I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

She sighed "Her names Ariadne"

I nodded and went on with my little talk, or… proposal.

"He made her immortal. Well my gift…" I couldn't quite manage to choke the words out.

"Spit it out, Lord Perseus" She said loudly, with something lacing her tone I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Do you want to be my immortal wife?" I said quickly and quietly, stumbling across my words.

I kept my eyes on my lap, waiting for her to make a life changing decision.

"Perseus, I don't know… this decision, its big" She said breathlessly.

I look up at her, now able to stop my grin and the words tumbling out my mouth.

"Wow. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena doesn't know something"  
She half-heartedly hit me on the arm then shook her head.

"I don't know whether to say yes or no, Lord Seaweed brain"

She actually looked torn.

"Maybe I can help you make your decision" I said and leaned forward and kissed her.

She put her arms round my neck and I grinned inwardly.

When we broke apart she gasped.

"That was something"

We had our foreheads pressed together and our lips a few inches apart. Oh my god.

"Annabeth" She looked up into my eyes, seemingly not afraid anymore. "You don't have to accept, if your happy I am too. Take all the time you need to make your decision. But remember I'll wait for you, but I won't wait forever. Live life normally first, ok. Get a boyfriend. Go somewhere out of camp which isn't a quest. You know, normal stuff"

She nodded numbly as I kissed her on the cheek, winked and walked back towards camp. I heard her running up beside me and smiled at her.

I wonder if she will say yes… Half of me want her to, but another half of me wants her to be normal for once. It's up to her now though…

I just realised, i forgot a ring... I`ll find her one eventually. Hopefully.


	9. Chapter 9

People stared at us when we reached the dining pavilion. I can understand while they would stare ay us though. We are the heroes of Olympus after all. And I guess now I'm also the newest addition to our little godly family- the immortal side anyway. Apollo and Hermes waved at me frantically like little kids. Sometimes I wonder if they have the minds of seven year olds. I just hope I don't become so much like them seems I will probably be spending a lot of my time with them. I mean I know im a sea-weed brain but surely I'm not as silly as them.

_Yeah, you are _a voice called from inside my head. I recognised it instantly; Apollo.

My head snapped up I saw them grinning at me mischievously. I glared at them.

An idea seeped into my mind and I grinned back. Only my grin was more like an evil _I'm going to so get you dude._

Artimis noticed this, along with Athena and they rolled their eyes muttering something along the lines of.

"Men…"

I kept my eyes on them as they slowly backed away from me but spoke to Annabeth.

"You might want to step back"

"Perseus Jackson do not do anything stupid… "

"I won't…" I mumbled and grinned wider. This'll be fun.

I then launched myself at them, feeling my eyes glow brighter as I summoned snakes, lions, panthers, tigers, wolves, eagles, demons and other animals. I made sure though that there were more demons than anything. Secretly hoping they'd wet their pants. Sadly though they didn't.

I stopped in front of them and smirked, quirking my eyebrow a bit.

"It is so on"

I guess that s how I ended up sitting on Apollo's back with two snakes wrapped around his arms and legs to keep him from standing up.

"C'mon man. Let me go!" He whined.

I shook my head slightly, grinning like a mad-man.

"Not until you say 'Percy is much smarter than me, he is very awesome and handsome'"

I said, knowing the answer before it left his lips.

"NEVER! I WILL NEVER SURRENDER" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

I shrugged and sat back, putting my hands behind my head. Just at that moment Dave flew in and I smirked and put my sunglasses on him.

_My lord, is that really nessacary?_

I nodded.

"Yep"

"HERMES! HELP" Apollo shouted like a maniac at Hermes who was currently laughing at our current state and pointing like a five year old.

He just shook his head, too busy laughing to speak.


End file.
